<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仰面向上 by Iodilnaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858911">仰面向上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire'>Iodilnaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>零性转注意！是薰零（♀）<br/>纯肉！完全没什么人物性格</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, 薰零</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仰面向上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吸气、呼气、吸气……<br/>
两团雪白的乳肉耸动，硬挺的尖端湿漉漉的。薰的视线在这具漂亮的胴体上逡巡一周，在对方感到不满前收紧手臂，把脸埋进温软的双峰之间。他在她的胸骨间留下一个粘稠细密的吻，并在零抱怨的同时轻轻揪住她的乳尖，微微拉扯了几下，重新用手掌包裹住微凉的肌肤，换来一声满意的喟叹。<br/>
“棒极了。”薰轻轻地笑道。<br/>
零捧住他的脸颊，缱绻地吻他。她的头发睡得有点翘，泼墨似的沿着身体曲线流淌。“你总是这样。”她抱怨道。<br/>
薰的手向后摸索，扣着她的肩胛骨，把她往下拉。零一口气坐到底，甬道已经习惯了薰的形状，过程异常顺利，顶到深处时，又因为情动出了水。<br/>
“你慢一点……”她小声抱怨道。<br/>
薰搂着她的腰，另一只手握满了丰腴臀肉，小幅度抽插着；过了一会儿又往下摸，指尖碰到含着他的穴，两瓣肉唇敞开，像上面微张的嘴唇讨要呼吸似的。零只是被轻轻一碰，立刻像贝壳似的要合拢，长腿夹着薰的腰，差点把人挤出去。<br/>
“唔……你倒是……”零困扰得要命。<br/>
薰没让她继续说下去，只管哄诱着把腿再打开一点。他吻着她的脖颈，舌头从choker下滑进去。零歪着头躲，被他托住后脑勺，乖乖就范。她总是在上床的时候戴这条链子，仿佛是一种调情和满足，至少双方对此都很满意。<br/>
从锁骨往下，薰再一次吮吻那对形状完美的乳房。零因此感到紧张，夹在他指间的阴蒂忽然微微抽搐，而后在薰没有意料到的情况下，她比往常更快地攀上高潮。<br/>
那对宝石似的眼睛失去焦点，黏腻甜美的嗓音不经压抑，在薰的耳边叫唤。薰听得一阵头皮发麻，只管摁着她的腰挺动，惹来一阵更加放浪的呻吟。<br/>
“哈啊……嗯……”零慢慢地放松下来。她趴在薰的身上，慵懒地等着恢复精神。</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>